BenBen
"...derp >_<" : ~ BenBen, when he realised he forgot to take a point of damage of in a duel where similar things were happening far too often. BenBen is a member of MSPA Forums who mostly lives on the Games Board. He was one spot too late to join the tournament, but still makes cards and has side games. After a long time of hurlingPagan not posting, BenBen replaced him. BenBen had reasons other than wanting to particiapte in the tournament though. He wanted to distract himself because he had been making far too many cards. Games Tournament Games vs. fivexthethird The Match ended in a loss for BenBen when he wasted a pair of sideburns, had his field cleared, and then couldn't play anything to protect himself with due to tea time. Side Games vs. WillyDeWulfe The fight ended with both players dieing due to the effect of The Planet F*cking Jupiter's effect. WillyDeWulfe was considered the winner because he has 0.5 more hearts than BenBen. BenBen blames the loss on a bad hand. vs. thedeathbird BenBen won the game in 2 turns, first stealing thedeathbird's Witness Frank, then using Final Rond to end the match. vs. thedeathbird Rematch For a while the battle looked like it could go either way, but in the end, it was thedeathbird that won with a score of 8 hearts to 0. BenBen got a bit confused about card effects several times during this match. vs. Kaynato The match was terminated due to a long term of inactivity, with BenBen and Kaynato bother taking duels with other people. vs. ninjamaster Due to being unable to access his main computer, BenBen made up for his turn being late by creating a storyline for the duel, about 2 kingdoms at war. The duel is in progress. Created Cards BenBen has created 100 cards to date, including a 15 card Happy Wheels series and a few more cards in MasterBlade's SB&HJ Duel series. He no longer makes cards, except through the effects of other cards, because he feels he has made too many already. Happy Wheels Series *Massacre *Wheelchair Guy *Segway Guy *Irresponsible Dad *Timmy *Effective Shopper *Moped Couple *Lawnmower Man *Explorer Guy *Santa Claus *Santa's Elf *Pogostick Man *Irredadsible Spon *Arrow Gun *Harpoon Gun *Heart Donation SB&HJ Series *Secs Kurnelsprit *Dave Stills *Jade Pine *Nnana Pilgrim *Nnana Pilgrim's Dog *Teenabe Mutanf Ninga Tutle *Clober *London Tyranosaurs *Computah *DBA Dubel Helix *Power of Reveng Homestuck Cards *Vriska Serket *Kanaya Sits *Baby Eater *Crappy Bloodswap *Faygo Redpop CancerTurtle's Wrath Series *CancerTurtle *Wooden Turtle *Incense Turtle *Ceramic Turtle *Marble Turtle *Cancer Drones *The Curse of CancerTurtle Sprite Power Series *Baritone Battler *Foster Parent Camerupt *Blue Flame Charizard *Carcinorage *Devilchu *Platydark *Thingerdudes *Baritone Battler's Shop Trials and Tribulations Series *Objection! *Judge Udgey *Lawyer Justice *Lawyer Payne *Witness Detective Skye *Witness Phoenix *Air Guitar *Broken Evidence *Digital Evidence *Attorney's Badge Youtube Series *Sideburns Crew *Tobuscus *Brentalfloss *JacksFilms *SeanKlitzner *JonTron *Quetzal *Epic Rap Battles of History *Sideburns Gods of Gaming Series *Herobrine *Silver Eevee *Witness Steve *It is on like Donkey Kong *Creepore *Imaginary Crafting Recipe *Minish Trap Bugs in the System Series *Glitch City *Glitched Devilchu *Glitch Blue Flame Charizard *Glitch Thingerdudes Cards Created Through Other Cards Shape Puzzle *Shape Rocket Other Cards *BenBen (1) *Platybank *Galloglasseses *Chicken Timer *Dustbin Bear *Micro Wrestlers *Origami Crane *Red Ixie *The Green Flamingo *Lego Drones *Scrap Army *Book of Summoning *Powerup Bag *Maths *Number Puzzle *Shape Puzzle *CYOGTCG Wiki *Fan Art *Fan Art 2 *Turquoise Orb *Light Orb Trivia *BenBen has 2 cards of his name, and 2 of his current avatar. *BenBen created the CYOGTCG wiki. *BenBen loves turtles. *BenBen uses the font Chaparral Pro for almost all of his cards. *BenBen uses photos for some of his cards. All the photo that were taken by him were taken on his desk. *BenBen's name is apparently very fun to say out loud. *CancerTurtle is the name BenBen currently uses when gaming. Category:Players Category:Card Makers